User talk:Justin Matas
This is my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message! -- Justin M. / Talk 03:20, 19 October 2006 (UTC) Admin request We've been handling these at Christianity_Knowledge_Base:Community_Portal#More_Admins_Needed. Yes, I know, we really need to create an RfA page. Archola 00:23, 20 October 2006 (UTC) :Good work on the templates, and go ahead with the RfA. Please leave a note at the community portal when it's up and running, so that everyone will be aware of the page. :I also noticed that you've never formally been welcomed. Let me correct that oversight. : :Archola 15:28, 20 October 2006 (UTC) Thanks for the help Thanks for creating the RFA and Sysop pages. I merged CKB:SYSOP with CKB:ADMIN. Archola 16:14, 21 October 2006 (UTC) Admin Hi Justin. Archola hasn't edited for a month, and didn't respond to my email, so I've gone ahead and made you an admin here. Angela talk 07:49, 12 February 2007 (UTC) -Thanks- Hey this is Luke, (Bibleandbibleonly), I made the correction, hey thanks for the welcome. Hey if I have any questions I'll go to you first. May God bless. Kafirs I agree that Kafirs should be deleted. It is related to Islam, not Christianity. -AMK152 16:03, 10 March 2007 (UTC) Re:Creating Categories I am gradually creating Catergories for those that are Redlinked. At the moment I am up to Catholic Eucharistic Theology. Kathleen.wright5 04:47, 8 November 2007 (UTC) I have now finished this. Kathleen.wright5 23:00, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Removing Anglican Wiki Template I will be removing the from the appropriate articles because Anglican Wiki no longer exists. I know that it no longer exists because I tried to link to their article Church Pentecostal Church from your article Pentecostalism and found that it no longer existed. I am also a User at Wikipedia and WikiChristian. Kathleen.wright5 13:59, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Removed Pornography Sites From Page On the 29th of March 2006 the bot used by Nsandwich (Robosanwich) imported an article from AnglicanWiki (G.Wayne Smith) and added External pornography sites. These sites have now been removed by me. Kathleen.wright5 05:23, 13 November 2007 Spam filter question Could you please tell me why Catholic Wiki is seen as Spam by your Spam filter? Is it because of the Catholic Encylopedia which some other users said was out of date and was never to be used again? I have been compiling a list of free content at Free content resources list. I have managed to find some other Catholic content. Kathleen.wright5 06:45, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :The Old Catholic Encyclopedia (c. 1914) is out of date, as it precedes the reforms of Vatican II and reflects the geography, history, etc of 1914. The copyright on the OCE has expired, so it's in the public domain. The New Catholic Encyclopedia (c. 1967, 2nd ed 2002) incorporates these reforms, but is still under copyright. :Thus the old OCE represents a Traditionalist Catholic POV rather than a mainstream Roman Catholic POV. Our sister site at Christwiki imported thousands of articles from the OCE, via newadvent.net; ChristWiki no longer exists. :As to why the Catholic Wiki is seen as spam...I have no idea. :BTW, Which Catholic wiki are you talking about? A random search on thecatholicwiki.com (The Catholic Wiki project) shows a number of articles from the OCE. Catecheticsonline.com/wiki/ (Catholic Wiki) doesn't seem to have this problem. I'm sure there are others. Archola 21:27, 3 December 2007 (UTC) I am talking about The Catholic Wiki Project. Kathleen.wright5 23:25, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Hi! I was wondering id I could have your permission to upload some content about my new religion i'm establishing called Christifortulism. I know that this sounds silly, but I would like to spread the word about my new(Christianity-based)religion. Your site seems so popular, so it would be a good place to start. I already uploaded a bit of content about it, I hope that's okay. :) With blessings, Alexis Nevadat Contributions of above user The contributions of the above user are not suitable for this wiki, because they are about a made up religion based on Super Mario, including the Bible entry that had been changed, which has now been protected so only Admins can edit it.--Kathleen.wright5 04:52, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Outlawed Star :3 aka Casual Player :3 Hello, I made a few errors in my: Luke 21:26; post has some errors that I would like to replace with an entirely new post of Luke 21:26. Can you take this one down so I can re-post the edited and revised version? thx a lot. With overflowing emotions, I slowly clench my fist! ~ Little Fighter, Cron 23:10, April 28, 2012 (UTC)